


a case not so fit for a detective

by inochiijo



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Ame is sometimes too logical for her own good, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, gura kinda just tells her, ina is so cute pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochiijo/pseuds/inochiijo
Summary: Ame tries to solve the mystery that is Ina and wonders why wants to understand her.But she realizes that maybe her detective instincts are no longer the only thing playing in part of her curiosity.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	a case not so fit for a detective

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little new to this fandom so hello there! I hope you enjoy this little fic. Since the InAme tag is currently lacking in numbers I decided to put in my own little contribution :)  
> Read the end notes to see my reason for writing this, if you're interested lol
> 
> Ah and just for a little pluggin, I'm on twitter @inochiijo so yeah! Say hi if u wanna :)

Ame is a perfectionist. 

Regardless of what people may refer to her as - a gremlin, by her lovely viewers - even they would agree with her strive for perfectionism. As it is in her every contraption in their Minecraft server, Ame makes sure she passes that same view onto the real world. Precision is one of her many specialties, and as with all the detective cases she's taken, Ame is always sure to never miss a clue. Anything to lead to the truth, the answer. Perhaps it's because she's an experienced detective.

Or rather, her insane experience with time travelling and living with the constant paranoia of not being able to do the _right_ thing on _time_. 

Nevertheless, Ame doesn't fail to miss a detail. That's all she really looks for - and frankly, it's always led her to the answer. It's a feat she knows isn't easy for many, but she considers it second nature.

But then there was Ina. Ninomae Ina'nis. 

The lovely, and ever so sweet priestess who happened to have such high power yet so minimal aggression. Who can channel tentacles and could possibly whip you across the room, but instead speaks with such a soft and gentle voice. Ina, who chooses to master the inner workings of her magical book but still maintains to spit out dumb yet cute puns like it's her only job. Almost anyone would watch her just for the sake of the atmosphere; need a break? Possibly a breather where you can sit in the corner and let the world take its punches? Give it to Ina to provide such a safe stream.

Ame always watched her from afar.

No, it wasn't because they weren't close or anything - maybe not as openly flirtatious as Kiara is to Calli - they had their own little jokes, own memories that Ame would sometimes find herself looking back on. It's just that, no matter how close they physically were, the priestess still felt slightly far away.

Maybe it was in the way Ina's eyes would glint when Ame would move closer, or in the way, Ina would slightly flinch out of nowhere even if the movie they're watching was nothing horrifying - did Ame realize how she knew almost _nothing_ about Ina. Ok well, that's a bit of an exaggeration.

Ame notices the little things, at least.

Like how Ina would visibly shiver when even the stench or the mere smell of cucumber is within a few meters.

Or how, despite her status, the corners of Ina's eyes would be pricked with subtle tears after a solemn scene would occur - even something as simple as a puppy whimpering would bring her to slight tears.

Oh, when Ina would laugh and she would cover her mouth, eyes reduced to mere crescents - Ame always loved making Ina laugh because of that.

Ah, there was even one where Ina's ears - or, flaps, as Ina would say - would perk in the few times Ina was too excited to keep on her calm facade. Ame found that one cute.

Ame even noticed how Ina's eyes would shine when she was reading her little book of sorts-

"Are you dumb?" A voice had interrupted Ame's thoughts. 

Ame looked up, eyebrow raised and arms crossed as she stared at the shark sitting just across her. She took notice of the way Gura seemed disinterested in their conversation but Ame paid it no attention know that she would listen either way. "What?"

Gura looked up from her switch, eyes seemingly bored and unimpressed with Ame - which she doesn't understand - and she puts her switch down, cheek on palm, "Do you not realize what you're saying right now?"

"What do you mean, do I not _realize_?" Ame leans forward, taking a quick sip from her mug, "I'm just talking about Ina."

Gura groans, throwing her hands in the air as she falls back on Ame's couch, "Exactly. You're talking about Ina. Again." She huffs, "Does that not alarm you? In any way? Ame?"

Ame's brows furrow to the centre of her forehead, tilting her head out of confusion for Gura's exasperation and uncalled for annoyance, "Why would that alarm me? Gura, this is Ina. Our friend. How would talking about her alarm me?"

Gura looked at her for a few seconds before sighing, "One question. Why do you keep talking about her?"

"Because I know nothing about her and it's unfair." Ame hums, the sound of her mug scratching against her glass table made Gura cringe but she quickly recovers.

"Unfair, how?" Gura pushes and Ame has exactly no idea where this conversation is going. Just a minute ago, Ame had been rambling on and on about her detective cases before moving onto the one case she could never solve, Ina.

"I-" Ame thinks, "I just don't get how I barely understand her, you know? She's like an unbreakable fortress, holding me back from getting to know who she is - more than as a Hololive member, more than as a priestess, and- and more than as just a friend. I swear I'm not this clueless, but still, I'm given no answer."

Gura's jaw slacks for a bit but she shuts it close as quickly as she can so Ame doesn't catch it (Ame does, she just doesn't say anything). Sighing, Gura rakes a hand through pearl white roots, "Ame, why do you want to know about her so much?" She asks again.

Ame hums, wondering, letting a few seconds pass before answering, "I- I want to solve her case?" Gura looks at her with an eyebrow raised, clearly wanting her to elaborate, "Ok, no, that doesn't make sense. She just confuses me, I guess. Nothing ever confuses me but then suddenly, Ina comes into my life, and now she has me hooked to this cat and mouse thing. As a detective, I want to understand her, to get to know her but - ok, where am I going with this?"

Gura shrugs, "Alright I get it. Ina isn't something you've seen before, correct?" She watches Ame, who nods, though slightly unsure but she continues, "And because of you being a detective and everything, you're the type of person who wants to know everything, always looking for a reason for the why's and the what's?" 

Ame nods again.

"So you're saying because you're a detective, you feel the need to _investigate_ her?" Gura's voice at the ends heightens and Ame can feel that the shark was _slightly_ patronizing her at this point.

Sighing, Ame nods, "Basically," Gura groans at her answer, playfully rolling her eyes, "Hey, what's up with you?" Ame huffs.

"You're being too technical, Watson." Gura chuckles, leaning back as she brings her hands behind her head, " _Way_ too technical."

"What?"

"Ame, maybe it's not your inner detective telling you to understand Ina."Gura smiles, one that wasn't mocking but instead a little, fond? Why is Gura smiling like that? Ame wonders. Gura continues, "Maybe you just genuinely wanna get to know her."

Ame blinks, "Wha- huh?"

Gura snorts, "You know, for someone who _lives_ on knowledge and wanting to figure out all the answers, you sure are completely clueless when it comes to this kind of thing-" Then Gura realizes it. "You're bluffing."

"What- Gura what are you talking about-"

"Somewhere in that big brain of yours, you know _exactly_ why you're so interested." Gura's smile is no longer fond but instead teasing as if she had just found the most important information known to man. "But you're running away from it. Because it's exactly that!"

"Gura you sound insane." Ame shakes her head, ignoring the way Gura continues to beam at her, as she opts to take focus on the mug on the table.

Gura chuckles, "I guess you're too stubborn to understand what I'm saying-"

"-Or maybe you're a little high on sugar." Ame finishes, receiving a scoff from the shorter girl.

Gura waves it off, "Ame, all the things you've listed about Ina. You do know something about her."

Ame rolls her eyes, "That's all I just observed. If anything, it not's important-"

"-But it is to _you_." Gura smiles at her, and it's so smug and questionable, Ame is confused. "You _love_ learning these things about Ina. Because they're so small and minuscule that it makes you feel nice, knowing things that others don't."

"I don't get it." Ame sighs.

"Ame, the reason you're so hell-bent on knowing Ina is because of what you feel." Gura snorts, "What you feel every time you're around her is so _unknown_ that you think investigating her would help your understanding of _yourself_."

Ame keeps quiet this time, letting Gura speak rather than interrupting and adding her own insight.

Gura chuckles, "You aren't trying to solve her case. You're trying to solve _yours -_ and ironically, Ina's the one who brought this on and you know that. So out of desperation to solve your confusion, you try to _study_ Ina." The shark hums, "But you keep telling yourself that it's the detective in you. That it's your instincts, telling you to get to know Ina because hell, she's a priestess with a magical book - which is interesting in itself - but deep inside, you're afraid to admit it."

"I-" Ame stumbles over her words, something so uncharacteristic of her, "I- I don't know what you're talking about. Ina's just another mystery I'm trying to solve-"

"Puh-lease." Gura waves a dismissive hand at her, "All the things you've said about her? You sure are one _detective,_ Watson."

"I don't get i-"

_Oh._

_Oh._

_Is that... why?_

_But, Ame really just wanted to understand her..._

"Ame! Gura!"

Ame feels a jolt of adrenaline sliver through her spine, making her jerk in her spot, much to Gura's amusement. She doesn't turn her head, because why would she? Ame knows that voice well. A little too well, in fact.

And as if Gura was trying to make things worst - or better? Ame doesn't know - she whistles at the new visitor, "Hey~ Ina! Ah, no need to sit on the floor, just sit beside Ame!" Ame feels the couch dip beside her, and she feels an arm brush against her own, making her shiver.

"Ame?"

"H-Huh?" Ame coughs, clearing her throat and hiding the slight flinch she had when a hand rubbed her back. She turns her head, and _god,_ does she feel her breath physically catch at her throat.

Ina is looking at her with so much warmth. So much care and concern in those dark ocean blue eyes of hers. Her eyebrows were creased, almost meeting at the centre of her forehead and oh how badly did Ame want to smooth it out with the pad of her thumb, and drag her hand gently down Ina's porcelain cheek. 

It didn't help that the fireplace just in front of them had illuminated Ina's face all the better. Even with such a defined jawline, Ina still looked so soft, so lax and so _cute_. Ina was _still_ everything that Ame had appreciated ever since they first met.

"You ok?" Ina mumbles and Ame wants so bad for Ina to stop looking at her like that. To stop giving Ame the attention she always gives (Ame easily lies to herself on this one), and to stop looking so worried. Because that's the last thing Ame wants. Ina worried, Ina stressed, Ina sad, upset, and crying and honestly Ame just wants to see Ina happy.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Ame chuckles, and she makes the bold move of placing her palm on Ina's cheek, grazing her skin warmly with the pad of her thumb. Ame's internally melts at how soft and plump Ina's cheek was.

Ame would have thought Ina would flinch back, maybe even turn away, but instead she does something else. And everything around Ame becomes a haze. Her brain spinning in admiration, adoration and everything good because Ina doesn't pull away. 

No, instead, Ina presses her cheek against Ame's palm. Relishing in the warmth that Ame's hand had to offer, a soft smile on her face and lidded eyes that seemed as though she was in content.

And Ame's heart pounded against her ribs because this was so _intimate_. So close. So much _more_ than the times they would bump hands or bump knees. This was so sweet and Ame was happy to be drunk on it. Because Ina looked content. Ina looked calm. She looked so _comfortable_ and so stress-free in Ame's hands. In Ame's presence.

And Ame doesn't hear anything else aside from Ina's soft breathing, the way she giggles softly when Ame's thumb would continue to hover over her cheek. Ame doesn't even hear the way Gura is raging over a game on the switch. 

Ame just hears Ina. Just sees Ina. And she wants to see more of Ina. To understand more of Ina and not just as out of curiosity. And not because she's a detail-obsessed freak. And not because she's an over-analyzing detective. And-

_Shit._

_This is what Gura meant._

_I love Ninomae Ina'nis._

**Author's Note:**

> So Ame's character here is kind of the logical and practical type. Being a detective (and a time traveler), Ame is accustomed to always analyzing details, obsessed with wanting immediate answers by getting said answers through technical methods. So when it comes to her feelings for a certain priestess, she doesn't really understand what the hell her heart is doing and why it's doing that - she's clueless, in other words. All she knows is that Ina is causing it so Ame decides on trying to solve this 'mystery' through observing Ina (which only leads to her falling in love even more-). That's kind of how I see Ame in the Hololive universe and all so yeah, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
